Guardians of the Galaxy
The Guardians of the Galaxy is a band of intergalactic outlaws, who have teamed together to protect the Galaxy from planetary threats. They managed to save the planet of Xandar from the Kree warlord Ronan and have been recognized under the Nova Empire. An undetermined time after, they defeated the Abilisk, attracted the unwelcome attention of Ayesha and her Sovereign race, and defeated Ego. History Preliminary The Orb When Peter Quill, known as Star-Lord stole the Orb, Ronan the Accuser's Sakaarans forces hunted for the Ravager. He used the Milano to escape. Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers went to Morag after the Orb but discovered Quill's treachery and set a bounty on him. Elsewhere in the galaxy, Thanos, The Mad Titan, his lieutenant The Other, and his daughter Nebula met with Ronan the Accuser. Ronan argued with the Other about the Orb, then killed him with his hammer and sent Gamora to retrieve it. On Xandar, Quill tried to sell the Orb to a Xandarian Barterer but he refused after hearing of Ronan. Gamora then launched a sneak attack on Quill but was intercepted by bounty hunters Rocket Raccoon and Groot. The Nova Corps then arrested them.Guardians of the Galaxy Escape from the Kyln The group was sentenced to Kyln Prison Facility where Gamora was endangered by inmates whose families were victims of Ronan. As they tried to kill Gamora, Drax the Destroyer stopped them, scaring the other prisoners away. Drax desired to kill Gamora himself for the death of his family. Quill convinced Drax that by letting Gamora live he would get the chance to exact his vengeance on Ronan as Gamora reveals she had betrayed him. Rocket plotted an escape plan, but Groot initiated it earlier than planned. They were forced to use a makeshift plan to escape from the Kyln with the Orb. They managed to do so successfully. Skirmish on Knowhere explains the Infinity Stones to the Guardians]] After their escape, Gamora realized that the Collector knew something about the Orb. So the group traveled to Knowhere, a city inside the severed head of a Celestial. In the city, the Collector said the Orb was one of the Infinity Stones, capable of destroying worlds. The Collector's distraught servant unleashed a blast from the Orb destroying the Collector's Museum. Ronan's forced invade Knowhere thanks to Drax sending a message challenging Ronan. Nebula went after Gamora escaping in an industrial pod with the orb. Rocket and Star-Lord gave chase but Gamora was blown into space and lost the orb to Nebula. Quill sent his coordinates to Yondu Udonta and gave Gamora his helmet until they were saved by the Ravagers. Quill promised the Orb to Yondu if they would help kill Ronan. As the group was reunited, Quill encouraged the group to join him saving Xandar from extinction. The team and the Ravagers planed an ambush on the Kree and the Dark Aster. Guardians Battle of Xandar ]] The Ravagers were outnumbered by Ronan forces until the Nova Corps helped to build a force field to contain the Dark Aster. Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Groot infiltrated the Dark Aster and fought through the Sakaarans soldiers, killing Korath the Pursuer in the process. Nebula dueled Gamora but was thrown off the ship; she hijacks a Ravager's ship and escaped. The group arrived and attacked Ronan the Accuser with the Hadron Enforcer; he was unphased however and easily overpowered the group until Rocket Raccoon crashed into the ship. As the ship crash landed, Groot sacrificed himself to shield the team. ]] Ronan raised and mocked them calling them failed guardians. Rocket rebuilt the cannon while Quill distracted Ronan allowing Rocket and Drax to destroy the hammer. Quill grabbed the Orb causing a cosmic storm. Before its power could kill him the others joined hands with him allowing Quill to withstand its power and blasted Ronan killing him and declaring themselves "Guardians of the Galaxy". New Life .]] Quill gave Yondu a fake Orb container and gave the real one to the Nova Corps. With their slates cleaned, Nova Corps gave them a rebuilt Milano and told Quill he was only half-human and his other ethnicity was currently unknown. In gratitude for their role in saving Xandar, the Nova Corps expunged their criminal records to allow them a fresh start. A twig retrieved by Rocket began to grow into a new Groot and the Guardians left Xandar. Battle on Sovereign 's arrival on Sovereign]] A few months after defeating Ronan the Accuser and becoming renowned as heroes, the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by Ayesha, the High Priestess of the Sovereign, to defeat the Abilisk, a beast who was slowly devouring her home planet's power source. In exchange, Ayesha promised to release Gamora's adoptive sister Nebula, whom the Sovereign had arrested following the Battle of Xandar, into their custody. When the Abilisk arrived, the Guardians of the Galaxy got ready to fight as Groot plugged in Star-Lord's music and began dancing while the rest were thrown around by the Abilisk. The Guardians flew around the Abilisk and fired at it but all of their attacks didn't work. Drax then stated to Gamora that he thought that the Abilsk has to be cut through on the inside and proceeded to jump into its mouth. Star-Lord then came up with a real plan to shoot the cut on its neck. Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon distracted it by flying above it to give Gamora a shot at its neck. Gamora ran out of ammo so she got out her sword and cut through the Abilisk's neck killing it and releasing Drax.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Skirmish with the Sovereign The High Priestess of the Sovereign people and their leader, Ayesha has earlier hired the Guardians of the Galaxy team in order to retrieve special luxury batteries which were stolen by an inter-dimensional monster called the Abilisk. After the battle with the monster and defeating it, the Guardians meant to give the batteries for the Sovereign, however, Rocket Raccoon decided to take the batteries for himself. After Ayesha discovered that Rocket has stolen the batteries from the Sovereign, she sent a fleet of drones after the Guardians for Rocket's actions. The Guardians, realizing they were outnumbered, decided to head for a hyperspace warp, which involved flying through a quantum asteroid field, where the asteroids quantum tunnel (teleport) around and flicker in and out of existence. Star-Lord and Rocket barely manage to maneuver through the field, while most of the Golden Drones are destroyed, except for one. Due to an argument, the Milano is struck by several asteroids and shots fired from the drone. Drax then puts on a spacesuit, grabs a gun, and tethering himself to the ship, flies out into space and successfully shoots down the last drone. However, as the Milano flies out of the asteroid field, they are attacked by even more Sovereign drones that went around the field, and the ship is even more heavily damaged. Suddenly, the drones are all destroyed in a single strike by a mysterious figure on another spacecraft. Meeting Ego the Living Planet On Berhert, Ego met with the Guardians and revealed himself as Quill's father. During the meeting, Ego attempted to make Quill return to his home accompanied by Gamora and Drax while Rocket and Groot guarded on Nebula. While still meeting with Quill and Drax, Ego explains that he is one of the god-like Celestials, and exists in the form of the planet on which they are standing. He assumed a human guise to travel the universe and interact with other species, eventually meeting and falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. After Meredith's death, Ego paid Yondu to collect the young Quill, but Yondu never delivered the boy, and Ego had been searching for his son ever since. When Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers arrived to capture Quill and to hand him over the Sovereign after being hired by Ayesha, Nebula tricked Groot to free her, while Taserface carries out the mutiny against Yondu and executes his loyalists with the help of Nebula, who leaves to kill her sister as revenge for being installed with cybernetic and robotic body parts by their father Thanos. Yondu, Rocket, and Groot are taken as hostages by Taserface and his men, while Drax, Quill, and Gamora meet with Mantis, Ego's assistant which he raised. Nebula arrives on Ego's planet and attempts to kill Gamora, who survives and defeats her sister via a blaster gun, however, she is reaching to an uneasy alliance point, and the two are exploring the planet. Gamora and Nebula are discovering thousands of skeleton remains hidden inside the caves of Ego's planet, and feeling that Ego is hiding a secret from them. Battle on Ego's Planet Ego teaches Quill to manipulate the Celestial power within the planet. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels to thousands of worlds, he planted seedlings upon thousands capable of terraforming them into new extensions of himself, but they could only be activated by the power of a second Celestial. To that end, he impregnated hundreds of women and hired Yondu to collect the children; they all failed to access the Celestial power, so Ego killed them until he found Quill. Ego uses Quill to activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world. Quill is hypnotized into helping Ego but fights back after Ego reveals that he deliberately caused Meredith's death. Mantis then grows close to Drax and warns him, Gamora, and Nebula of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot, and Kraglin arrive. The reunited Guardians reach the core of the planet, where Ego's brain is housed. When Ego prepared to fight them, Mantis, with encouragement from the Guardians, was able to put Ego into a sleeping state, giving them time to prepare to destroy him. However, Sovereign's drones arrived to destroy them. While the other Guardians fight the drones, Rocket makes a bomb out of the stolen Anulax batteries, and tries to instruct Groot on properly and safely activating the bomb. With Nebula using herself as a power source for their ship, it was able to destroy all the drones, but one dead drone struck Mantis, knocking her out causing Ego to awaken. Groot plants on Ego's brain, while Quill battles Ego with his newfound Celestial powers to allow the other Guardians to escape. The bomb explodes, killing Ego and causing the planet to disintegrate. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who comes to realize that Yondu did not deliver him to Ego in order to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Yondu's Funeral 's funeral]] The Guardians retrieved Quill with Udonta's lifeless body from space and brought them onboard. The Guardians then held a funeral for Udonta where Quill gave a eulogy and talked about how he used to tell kids that David Hasselhoff was his dad when in fact Udonta was kind of like Hasselhoff and that he was Quill's dad. They then cremated the body as Rocket called the rest of the Ravagers who gave Udonta a Ravagers Farewell. When the Ravagers arrived, the Guardians watched from their ship and had deep conversations with each other: Rocket coming to a relation about himself, Gamora accepting her feelings for Quill and Drax admitting to Mantis' beauty. Members Current Members 'Star-Lord' *'Name': Peter Quill *'Activity': August 2014 - Present *'Description': A human-Celestial hybrid who was kidnapped from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan at the age of eight. After living in space for nearly thirty years, Quill became wrapped up in an intergalactic conspiracy that caused him and his former inmates to form the Guardians of the Galaxy, with him becoming their leader. He is also the owner and one of the pilots of the Milano. 'Gamora' *'Name': Gamora *'Activity': August 2014 - Present *'Description': The only known survivor of the Zehoberei race, adopted by the Mad Titan Thanos. Renowned as the 's deadliest assassin, Gamora had a falling out with her father that caused her to rebel against him, thereby making her an enemy of Thanos and his associates. Her fugitive status led to her becoming a member of the Guardians. She is known as the "Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy". 'Drax the Destroyer' *'Name': Drax *'Activity': August 2014 - Present *'Description': An enigma, with his true origin unknown. He is driven only by a burning desire to obtain vengeance against Ronan of the Kree, who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Drax's search for revenge resulted in him joining the Guardians. 'Rocket Raccoon' *'Name': Subject: 89P13 *'Activity': August 2014 - Present *'Description': A creature resembling a Terran raccoon that was genetically modified by an alien race, giving him human level intelligence. However, years of repetitive genetic rewrite and abuse resulted in Rocket developing a cynical and vain personality, making him an ideal mercenary and teammate to the other Guardians. 'Groot' *'Name': Groot *'Activity': August 2014 - Present *'Description': A sentient tree-like individual and accomplice of Rocket Raccoon. Groot's physiology renders the limits of his speech to the phrase, "I am Groot.", and "We are Groot.", due to having a wooden larynx. Though Groot's vocabulary is only limited to five words, he is usually trying to communicate other meanings. The only way to understand Groot's speech is for someone to translate what he is trying to say, which Rocket and Quill are able to do as they have spent enough time with him. 'Mantis' *'Name': Mantis *'Activity': October 2014 - Present *'Description': A young empathic woman raised by the Celestial Ego and recruited as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Since she was a child, Mantis helped ease Ego's neurotic behavior with her powers until the Guardians of the Galaxy came his planet. After bonding with Drax, she came to care for the Guardians and allied with them to help to prevent Ego from conquering the Galaxy. With her servitude to Ego ended, she became a full-fledged member the Guardians and accompanied them on further adventures. Former Members Nebula *'Name': Nebula *'Activity': October 2014 *'Description': A Luphomoid assassin and an adopted daughter of the intergalactic warlord, Thanos. She is also the adopted sister of Gamora. She served as the right-hand woman of Ronan the Accuser during his and Thanos' quest to retrieve the Orb. After briefly encountering and fighting her sister again, Nebula assisted her and the other Guardians in stopping the maniacal Ego. Deceased Members 'Yondu Udonta' *'Name': Yondu Udonta *'Activity': October 2014 *'Description': A Centaurian, leader of a faction of the Ravagers and father figure to Peter Quill. When Quill betrayed the Ravagers and stole an Orb for himself, Udonta led the hunt for his former ally. Eventually, Udonta caught up with Quill but was convinced to help in him the war against Ronan the Accuser, who was threatening to use the Orb's power to destroy the planet Xandar. Yondu eventually gave his life to save Quill during Ego's destruction. Relationships Allies . It is a version of the Ravager Flames used by the Ravagers.]] *Nova Corps **Nova-Prime Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † *Ravagers **Horuz † **Kraglin Obfonteri Enemies *Thanos *Sakaarans *Ronan the Accuser † - Victim *Korath the Pursuer † *Abilisk † *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy **Zylak *Taserface's Ravagers **Taserface † **Retch † **Halfnut † **Scrote † **Gef † **Narblik † **Brahl † *Ego † Trivia *In the comics, the Guardians of the Galaxy are a collective of interstellar heroes assembled by Star-Lord to prevent cosmic threats, and located on Knowhere. They took the name from another group of heroes, based in an alternative future on Earth-691. References External Links * * Category:Teams Category:Guardians of the Galaxy